Hope will Prevail
by MistyC
Summary: Estel overhears a discussion between Elrond and Glorfindel and has a few questions. This was written for the Middle earth Express challenge prompt 34: Enemy.


Summary: Estel overhears a discussion between Elrond and Glorfindel and has a few questions. This was written for the Middle-earth Express challenge prompt #34: Enemy. 

Disclaimer: I don't own any Tolkien's characters and make no money from any of this.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Estel sat hidden in the recessed nook near his father's office. The door to Elrond's office stood slightly ajar, and Estel listened to the conversation his father and Glorfindel were having. They had been in there for over an hour now, discussing the patrols of Imladris and the many enemies they faced. Estel had listened with horror and a thrill of excitement that was the purview of the young, to the tales of orcs, wargs, and trolls that the elves had faced and destroyed. Glorfindel and Elrond were worried, Estel could tell that much as he eavesdropped.

"The legions of darkness are increasing every day, Elrond," Glorfindel said, pointing to the map spread out before him. "Orcs on the edges of Lothlórien, and in the woods beyond this valley, trolls not far from here, orcs and spiders in Mirkwood. Their numbers grow and it is all we can do to hold them back." A sigh escaped the golden-haired elf. "We are losing this war, Elrond. It does not seem to matter how many of the foul creatures our patrols eliminate, there will always be more to replace them."

Elrond stepped forward and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Do not lose hope, mellon-nin. We are still here, still alive, and still fighting. They have not won. Do not give them a premature victory. There is still hope. Never forget that."

Glorfindel lowered his head before looking up and meeting his lord's steady gaze. "Forgive me, hîr-nin. You are correct. We have not lost this war, and we will not. Forgive my doubt."

A small smile crossed Elrond's face. "There is nothing to forgive, my friend. All of us have moments of doubt from time to time."

They spoke only a few moments before Glorfindel left Elrond's office. Estel crept out of hiding and peeked inside the room. His father stood near the window, gazing out over the valley, the warm afternoon light shining on his face. "Please come in Estel." He spoke without turning around.

Estel pushed the door open and entered the office, taking a seat as Elrond turned to face him. "How did you know I was there?"

Elrond smiled at his ten-year-old son. "I always know when you are near, Estel. How much of our conversation did you hear?"

Hanging his head, Estel could not meet his father's eyes. It was impossible to lie to his father. "A lot."

"I see. Do you have any questions?" Elrond's voice was mild as he watched the boy.

His head shot up in surprise when he heard no reproof in his father's voice. Thinking hard, he had one question that he had to ask. "Why did you accuse Glorfindel of giving the Enemy a premature victory? Glorfindel would never surrender to any enemy!" His voice was fierce as he defended the elf he idolized.

"You are correct that Glorfindel would never surrender his troops to a physical enemy. But one of the most important lessons you will learn as you grow is that our worst enemies are not orcs, wargs, trolls or spiders. Our worst enemy has no physical body, Estel. Despair, the loss of hope, they are our true enemies. As long as we hold out hope, no enemy can defeat us. If we give in to despair, we will lose sight of the reason we fight, and we have already lost."

Estel thought about that for a long moment. "We can defeat our enemies with something as simple as hope?"

Elrond nodded, placing his hand on Estel's head. "Hope is our greatest weapon against that worst of enemies, despair. It is partly why I named you as I did. You remind me daily of why we fight. You are my hope, Estel. Remember this, my son. Hope has ever been your gift, and with it, you will prevail over all your enemies."

With a solemn nod, Estel took Elrond's words to heart and those words stayed with him throughout his life, encouraging him and reminding him that no matter what difficulty he faced, he could not give up hope.


End file.
